Dear Journal
by MizzKyuubi
Summary: .COMPLETE.Rated M for swearing...only!Basically Naruto's and Sasuke journal entries, about life, love, and secrets. Barely any cliffies.SasuNaru of course.Please read this! Summary sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Hi People! This is my new fanfic, which will be updated often(I hope.) Its just basically, Naruto's and Sasuke's journal entries. I hope you give this fic a chance!

Me: I do not own the wonderful anime and Manga…NARUTO!

Sasuke: Hell yeah!

Me: YOUR SO MEAN!

Warning: Lots of things will happen…and ideas will be written in here like plans and stuff…just remember… oh and this is Shonen-Ai!

Sasuke/Naruto rulez!

(Edited version)

Naruto

_April 26, 2005_

Tsunade-baachann told me to get a stupid dairy! For god sakes, what shinobi would have a diary? Wait, it's called a journal..Oh yeahh… anyways Sasuke would blackmail me if he found out I have a journal… oh my god! The horror!

Anyways journals are to write your life, secrets and stuff in…right? But I wonder if Sasuke has a journal…OH SHIT! It's 8:15! I'll be late! See ya Journal!

Sasuke

April 26, 2005

Well this is awkward…I have no idea why I brought a journal yestaurday night. But the colours just attracted me. I mean really attracted me. The journal is blue and black. My favourite colors. But… WHAT KIND OF NINJA WOULD KEEP A FUCKING JOURNAL? I have honestly gone insane!

I hate writing. It wastes your energy. Fuck! All we do is get a pen or pencil and write on a stupid god damn page of paper! Who invented an idea of dairy and journals anyway! Ok, onto a different subject.

It's approximately 7:45 am right now. The group is meeting at 8:30. I bet that stupid sensei of ours, would be late god dammit. That Kakashi is always late! I'm starting to get irritated… anyways its 7:50 now… maybe it's a good idea if I bring this journal with me…and write somewhere privately…

Naruto

April 26, 2005

Here I am, standing on the bridge where we always meet, writing on a stupid bridge! I am more surprised Sasuke kept a journal too. I wonder if he has any secrets in there. But by the looks of it, he has only written one page. SO did I. I guess it's a new journal. The journal of his, is blue and black. Again, always dark colors with that guy. My journal is… orange and red. It has Naruto Uzumaki printed in English on the cover. Kyuubi teaches me English! Isn't that cool! It's kind of hard though…

Sakura is looking nice today! Her usual short pink hair makes her look cute. She looks better with short pink hair than her old long pink hair. But I'll never get her since…she lovvesss and idolize 'Sasuke-kun.' What a bastard. Sasuke ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING! THE LOOKS, FAME, EVEN LOVE! FOR HELL'S SASKES, EVEN HOMOS LIKE HIM! Even the villagers! Damn that is freaky shit.

And what do I get? Stares, glares, taunts, insults, and be hit and abused. Just because Kyuubi is sealed in my body doesn't mean I'm the actual demon! What the fuck is with these villagers! Stupid assholes…

OHH! LOOKIE HERE! Kakashi-sensei has arrived! HORRAY! Shit. Better put this journal away, before he sees it.

Sasuke

When I arrived, I notice Naruto was holding onto a orange and red book. I guess that's his journal. I never knew the dobe had one. It's a small world… I'm not kidding. Great… Sakura is bugging me again! Why can't that stupid pink haired( why does she have pink hair? Is that some genetic mutation or….hair dye or something!) get that I Don't FUCKING LIKE HER! DOESN'T SHE KNOW I'M WRITING RIGHT NOW? God she is stupid! Crap! She read a sentence from the entry. It was the line… I'm not kidding… -- weirdo…

Great… we have to wait for our teacher too! I don't wanna wait for the stupid teacher! He's so god damn slow! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!

I notice Naruto is writing really quick and fast. Wonder why…

Naruto

It's officially 12:45 pm! Were having lunch now at Ichiraku's Ramen. They have the best Miso ramen ever! I just finished twenty senven bowls of ramen and left Kakashi-sensei to pay for them. Hehe… I'm such a smartass.

Hey! I just spotted Sasuke! He's sitting at the river side with…Sakura-chan! Ooohh! I'm gonna go talk to HER! Wish me luck Journal!

SASUKE

Naruto just sat down next to Sakura… great…just when there was one loud and annoying person…that dobe had to come along and talk to his "Sakura-chan." Seriously, I have no idea what he sees in that annoying girl.

…She just slapped him. It's amusing to watch them. IT'S NOT AMUSING FOR THE GIRL TO GLOMP ME AND FOLLOW EVERYWHERE I GO! IN FACT ITS ANNOYING! WISH SHE WOULD JUST FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSEEEEEE! Hmm…I actually Have a plan dairy…if only Naruto agrees to it…

The plan? I'll tell you later journal…

Naruto

DID I HEARD WHAT SASUKE JUST SAID! HOLY SHIT! Hell must have froze over. And I said, I'll tell him later. Where is the real Sasuke! I'm gonna have a chat with him now…

Sasuke

Hehehe… here's our conversation! And this all done by memory! I have good memory man.

Naruto: Sasuke can I please have a word with you?

Sasuke: Why sure Naruto!

Sakura(bitch): be back soon Sasuke-kun!

In the forest 

Naruto: ALRIGHT! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO…TO… THE REALL SASUKE!

Haha… I laughed at this part.

Sasuke: What ever do you mean? I am the real Sasuke!

Naruto: No, the real Sasuke would never pretend to be gay with me…NEVER.

Sasuke: then you thought wrong… PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! Sakura always bugs me! It's just for a while!

Naruto: (rolls his eyes) and risk the danger of getting beat up by your fan clubs! No thanks man.

Sasuke: Fine! I'll treat you to ramen….till…. the girls get it through their thick skulls! Especially Sakura!

Naruto: OKAY!

I never thought it be that easy… guess he's a sucker for ramen... hehe…

Naruto

Journal, kill me now. I just agreed to go with Sasuke's gay plan! AHHH! KILL ME NOWWWW! But he is treating me to ramen…so that makes up for it. Great…………. Wait…I can use Orioke No Justu! But create a different girl! Yah! That will work! It'll work wouldn't it…?

Sasuke

I think it would be better if he used that dumb Orioke No Jutsu technique of his… I'll tell him later…


	2. Chapter Two

HEYYY! Thanks for reading the story. Even though it had a sucky summary…--. But can you guys help me with a good summary?And check out my other stories too! And add me to MSN! My email is in my profile! I really enjoy writing this story too.

Appreciated!

Naruto April.29,2005

I told him. Right now I'm at the Ichiraku stand with Sasuke in the complete new girl form writing in this "diary" as Sasuke putted. He tried to read it but I slapped his hand away girlish like. The girl I newly created is blond(of course)has blue eyes, except a darker shade then mine, she has red roots on the bottom of her hair, and her hair is tied up high. And she's wearing a black shirt and a black mini skirt with some sneakers. Its so not comftorble . I hate it.

It's 12:30 now! Anyways journal, you've probably been wondering where I am have you? Well for the past few days, we had to practice holding hands, and kissing each other. I might be gay! Like holy shit! I hope Sasuke loves me too, cause I think I love him. Oh lookie! Time to go! Were heading to the-

(Sasuke) April.29,2005

I haven't written in this book for such a short period of time. For the past few days…I keep thinking about Naruto! He's just so cute when he pouts! He looks cuter when he's in his male form then his girl form. Holy fuck! Did I just write that? Shit, Shit, Shit. I'm turning gay! Ahh gods! Help me!

And a few hours ago, me and "Nari", Naruto's girl form, just went to the beach. Bad luck. We met Sakura and Ino, Shiakmaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, and Tenten there. They invited me and Naruto along. I saw Sakura and Ino and practically all the other girls' who were at the beach glare at Nari-chan. Jealousy issues.

But the teacher's thought it was…was…**cute.** HOW CAN IT BE CUTE! When you have millions or hundreds of girls' glaring at you, just because you love "Sasuke-kun". Eww…did I just write that? Oh well… Sakura wore a pink swimsuit. Man her hair is pink and so is her swim suit! It was a two-piece and I think I saw Naruto drooled. But she quickly wiped it away and smiled nicely at me. Ino wore a blue one piece. Her hair was let down, which fell to her shoulders, hinata wore a green one, Tsunade wore a light green one, and Tenten wore a pink and green one.

I obviously had to buy a new swim suit, for myself and Nari. I swear when I wlaked out of that changing room, all the fan girls were like drooling like mad dogs! Nari just winked at me. I blushed and looked at Nari up and down. She had on a black bikinis. Her hair was placed in a bun, letting a few bangs loose. Damn she was hot…

When we finished buying swim suits, and walked out of our store with them on, I noticed girls and guys our age staring at us, I wraped my arms around Nari's waist and pulled her close. She snuggled closer in my grip. Good. That'd showed them. Hehe… crap! It's 12:34 am! Gotta sleep…hope I dream about Naruto…OH MY GOD!

Naruto

It's approximately 7:47 am! I'm supposed to meet the group aat 9, I got some time left to eat Ramen. I'll see you a bit Journal.

Sasuke

I have no idea why I brought the journal along with me. Naruto didn't bring his…damn…I swear one day I will kill Sakura!(A/n: I hate Sakura just to tell you guys that…)Ok just hurt her, not kill her. Naruto will never forgive me if I kill the pink haired girl.

Naruto

Sasuke is being nicer to me in my "Nari-chan" form. Seriously. He's being ncie that it freaks the shit out of me! Where's the real cold Sasuke! Oh lookie! He's here! Were on a date so tat a!

Sasuke

I just notice my journal entries have gotten shorter…

Naruto

He loves me…he loves me not. He loves me he loves me not… Do I love him?

Sasuke

Great…I'm dating Nari chan for three weeks and the fan club still hasn't going away plus I'm in love with Naruto! God help me please!

Naruto

I'm in love I'm in love….should I tell him I love him?

Okay this chapter sucks, to me. I'm getting a writer's block for this! AHH! EGADS!


	3. Chapter Three

I think this might be the last chapter. Let's depend on my writing brain shall we:D It's either this chap that is the last one, or the next. This chap is going to be short. So it'll probably be the last chap.

Chapter Three

Blah Blah Blah

Sasuke

THIS IS IT! FUCK! Me and nari-chan have been a couple for three weeks already and the fan clubs still won't back off! Me and naruto had this discussion, and we have come to an agreement.

We are going to take it to the next level: A scene of me and naruto kissing. As in Naruto, not Nari-chan.

I hope it works…since I'm already used to kissing Nari-chan…

Naruto

I'm going to be kissing Sasuke in my male form! Damn, I wished I had a camera with me so I can record it. LOL. OH MY GOSH! I'M SO NERVOUS!

I think the villagers will kill me for this….

Sasuke

Okay, the plan is starting tomarrow…

Naruto

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Sasuke

Fuck. Can't sleep… What will happen to me and naruto's relationship after this? I mean…me and him also make out at my house…in his male form…no his Orioke No Jutsu form.

Naruto

TOmmarrow is the day I admit my love..

Sasuke

HOLY SHIT! The day came out so unexpected! Look:

Naruto: I love you. (he said it out loud loudly…for everyone to hear. They gasp)

Me: I love you too!

Everyone: WHAT!

Fan Clubs: SASUke-KUN!

Naruto: (comes up to me…)And I really mean it…(he whispers)

OH MY GOSH! HE REALLY LOVES ME!

ME: You do?

Naruto: Hell YEAH! (kisses me)

Everyone: OH MY GOD!

Me:MMMmmm…

Fan clubs: AH!

So really…it's hot and cool. The fan clubs stopped hitting on me, and Naruto's my boyfriend. Hell yeah! Being gay rocks!

Naruto

ME AND SASUKE ARRE A COUPLE! HELL YEAH! He's so hot.

Sasuek and naruto

I don't want to ever leave him. My Dobe/Bastard.

HAHAAH! Dobe is Sasuke's, and bastard is naruto. Damn, I hated this chapter.


End file.
